From Hell, with Love
by perrude
Summary: Cold. Black. Dark. Intense desires. She knows nothing about her true nature. What if she knew? Some are suspicious already. Would she protect or destroy the human kind?


**Hello! Here's my first fanfiction and I'm so glad I can share it with you! First of all, I apologize for my bad grammar, actually my bad English -.-" . I'll appreciate any kind of review, anything's welcomed! ^^ Kisses! **

_**Chapter 1 : Day 0 **_

Ever since they got in the poor rural pub, the only subject of discussion was Fairy Tail. They never would choose a bar like this one, but there wasn't any other place where you can have a drink in this town.

"Ne~ Just chill out.. It's just an article in that magazine.."

Laxus rose his head, his eyes staring angrily at the white-haired girl. His stare was ice-cold. He clenched his fists and hit the table in response.

"Fairy Tail is too much!"

"How can those guys get so big?"

"Why would you have a pool inside a guild, incomprehensible!"

The white-haired woman could only raise her eyes as Laxus actually jumped from his chair right next to the three guys talking at a table next to them. In surprise and fear, they cowardly started to run and scream. Laxus looked at the magazine that lied on the floor.

"Way to show off such embarrassing shenanigans, old man."

The white-haired woman sighted and finished her already cold tea. Why in the world was this happening? Laxus should calm the heck out. The thought didn't last much.

"Yaha, hohaha! A true celebrity, emptied the place with one glance. You've got some presence! You're the grandson of the Master Makarov? What do you say to this? Are you proud of your pappy? Pfft, how pathetic."

Laxus stiffened up and stared at the awkward-looking man. The white-haired woman smiled and adjusted her position to a much comfortable one. Her chin rested in her palm, her elbow on the table. No one mocked Laxus and got away without a fist adjusting their faces.

"This should be fun."

At this time, the bartender politely asked the man named Zod not to cause any trouble. So, it wasn't the first time the monkey-man picked a fight in this place.

"There's no point in picking a fight with a worthless guild like that!"

"Zod? I've never heard of that name. Lexine ? Have you?"

The white-haired woman smiled amused while answering with a delicate "No."

"Really..eh? It's probably because we all toil in the background. Without making fools of ourselves on magazines."

Violent sparks began to appear all over Laxus' muscular body. Oh, yes, he was going to enjoy this.

"Do you really want to die? I'd be glad to give you a hand."

The bartender begged politely both parties to stop, but it was too late.

"Let's go outside."

"Yahoo! The one going outside is just you!"

The next second, Laxus was thrown outside the bar, through the wall. Lexine smiled awkwardly while looking through the hole in the wall and listened to the monkey-man's nonsense. Not more than two seconds had passed and the monkey-man was struck by lightning, causing him to go through the opposite wall, out in the street. The initially pushed-back Laxus got up and attacked the monkey-man back, defeating him easily.

"Since when did people look down on my guild like this.. old man?"

Sparkly lightning still covered Laxus' body, while searching for an unbroken chair. Lexine pushed with the tip of her toes one of the few chairs standing normally on the floor.

"Now sit. Let's finish these and go."

Laxus sit on the chair and stared fiercely in the woman's golden eyes.

"He's ruining my guild."

**x**

While walking next to Laxus, Lexine tried not to laugh at his mumbling. He was in this state ever since they got out from that poor pub. She tried to cheer him up, but since a while ago, Laxus became more grumpy than ever.

"Aah~ Can't wait to get home!"

Lexine cried out while clinging to Laxus' right arm. She started to speak about how much she missed Fairy Tail and how long has been since she had seen everyone, especially Cana and Mira. Maybe they changed their hairstyles? Maybe Cana got a boyfriend! Or maybe Natsu got more mature. And Makarov stopped being a pervert.

"Stop it."

Lexine let go of his right arm and looked suspiciously in his darkened green eyes. She got serious too and waited for him to continue. But he didn't.

"What's wrong..?"

Laxus stopped and pulled Lexine's left arm violently causing her to face him.

"Don't you ever sound so happy to go back there while your Fairy Tail is being so little respected. Don't you have something like pride?"

Lexine's golden eyes changed color for a second and she got closer to Laxus' face.

"While you're being ashamed of it, I'm being proud. Fairy Tail is my home and yours too. You must open those damn eyes of yours."

Laxus let go of her arm, closing his eyes, avoiding any kind of contact with her and continued walking. Lexine followed him a few meters behind. She sighted and ran her right hand through her white bangs.


End file.
